Online services are designed so that their capacities can be expanded by adding computer servers. A large online service may be supported by thousands of servers or server instances, which are largely indistinguishable from each other.
Before it becomes operational, each server is provisioned with the software that is responsible for the specialized functions of the server. Provisioned software may include operating systems, utilities, drivers, applications, and so forth.
Computer servers can be provisioned manually, by technicians who supply physical media from which the servers may install selected software. Automated provisioning processes are also used, in which servers automatically utilize a local network connection to download their operating software.
Although there are standard protocols for implementing automated provisioning, the protocols often rely upon the security of the local network environment. At times, however, it may be desired to provision computers in network environments that are not yet secure, or that have limited operational capabilities.